Morning Coffee
by The next Padfoot
Summary: They were an unstoppable force. They were cataclysmic. They were meant to be. Or maybe not. /One-shot Collection/
1. Broken

**Disclaimer:** Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward.

**A/N:** Hi. So, I know most people will just skip over this, but if you're reading, hello. I fell in even more love with this pairing while writing this, and am considering writing more one-shots set in the same universe. There would be no time frame, no order. Just snippets of a relationship. If you enjoy this one-shot, please give me a review telling me so, and if you think I should write more. Thanks.

**Morning Coffee**

Fionna reached her hand out next to her, searching the bed. She only felt cold sheets. The thought was unsettling. Marshall was free to do whatever he pleased, but he tended to tell Fionna when he left during the night. He had given her no forewarning this evening.

She sighed and lifted her head off the pillow. The small clock on the table next to the bed read 4 o'clock a.m. It was too early to get up, but Fionna doubted she would be able to fall back asleep.

The sheets were warm and comforting as she snuggled back into them. Though she had vaguely hoped she might get a little more sleep, Fionna's thoughts took over the second she closed her eyes. Explanations for Marshall's absence swim through her mind, each new scenario worse that the last. The thought of the vampire killing and draining the blood of Aaa's citizens flashes across her mind. If that were the case... Fionna would have to force him to stop. She would have to kill Marshall Lee. The girl heard herself whimper, terrified of the thought.

The bedroom door creaked. Fionna's mind suddenly had nothing more to say. She listened as Marshall dropped his clothes to the floor as quietly as he could. He must think I'm asleep, she mused. Marshall crawled under the sheets, wrapping his arms around the adventuress. Having him there soothed Fionna slightly, but she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness.

The morning brought no sense of relief. A voice kept nagging at Fionna in the back of her mind as she completed her morning ritual.

Get up.  
Food.  
Coffee.  
Think.  
Wait.

Marshall stauntered in after what seemed like an eternity. In reality, it was only about noon. Early, Fionna noted. The vampire grinned when his eyes fell on the blonde girl sitting at the kitchen table. She let her hand drift lazily over the unpolished surface, never meeting his gaze.

Fionna still couldn't tell why she felt so uncomfortable. _What if_, a little voice whispered, _he doesn't need you anymore? _The pieces began to click together, the voice laughing at her stupidity, at how long it took her to figure out.

Why else would he sneak out at night? He must be seeing another woman. "Marshall?" Fionna was surprised to find that her voice was even when she spoke.

"Yeah, Fi?" The vampire turned from the task of pouring himself coffee.

"Where were you last night?" Finally, the human stared him down. He was frozen to the spot. She quirked an eyebrow when he didn't answer. "Marshall?" He looked away, all the confirmation Fionna needed.

"What's her name?"

"Fionna, what are you talking about?" This answer only infuriated the girl. He wouldn't even tell her the truth?

"The girl you're seeing." He looked at her blankly. "Glob it, Marshall! You can't even look me in the eye! Am I not good enough for you?" She pushed away from the table, standing in front of the suddenly mute boy.

"First Gumball, now you! Cake told me I couldn't trust you! She was right!" That was a low blow, she had to admit. Still, Fionna didn't regret it. She was far too angry for that.

"Seriously?" Marshall asked, his tone rapidly shifting. "You think I'm cheating on you?" He slammed down his cup, the liquid inside sloshed over the rim and spilled onto the counter. "After all we've been through, you think I'd just cheat on you? That I'm that untrustworthy?"

"If you'd just tell me the truth!"

"I am! For glob's sake, Fionna! I'm not lying to you!" Marshall's eyes were practically red from his anger. Most would be afraid, but not Fionna.

"You're lying!" She screamed. Marshall shook his head, his hair obscuring most of his face.

"Whatever, Fionna. I'm done." The vampire walked around her, and out the door. The slam echoed through the house.

"Stop lying! Just stop lumping lying!" Fionna's voice broke toward the end, dissolving into sobs as she slumped to the floor.

Marshall stood outside the door, listening to her cry. After a few minutes, he turned away. If he had only waited a few seconds longer, he would have been able to hear the broken "I'm sorry."

He didn't.


	2. Intertwined

Hello again! I've decided, due to the absolutely fantastic response for this story, to continue. I know this chapter is short, so i apologize in advance for that. hopefully, the next one will be longer.

**Disclaimer**: Adventure Time and its characters are the property of Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Marshall ran his hand across the strings of his bass, admiring how it sounded. Confident he had the perfect song, Marshall leaned over the table and jotted a few final notes on a page filled with lyrics.

As he was scribbling the final words, a shrill ringing filled his house. Grumbling, Marshall floated into his kitchen, yanking the phone from the cradle. "Hello?" He growled.

"M-marshall?" A frail voice replied. Marshall's heart melted at the sound. Fionna. She sounded like she had been crying.

Marshall pulled the phone closer to himself unconsciously. "Yeah, Fi? You okay?" The girl sniffled on her end of the line.

Fionna launched into a jumbled, hysterical rant, Marshall struggling to follow along. "Woah, woah." The vampire glanced around the room. "Fi? I'll be over in ten."

Marshall snagged his jacket off the hook and dashed out the front door, barely tugging it closed behind him. If she was crying because of Gumball... Marshall hissed and pushed himself faster as he ran over the strech to Fionna's house.

When he arrived, nearly out of breath, it occurred to him that flying would have been faster.

Marshall never knocked when he went over to Fionna's house. He just walked right in, and if Fionna or her sister, Cake, protested, he would remind him that the Treehouse is his property. So Fionna really shouldn't have looked so alarmed when he ran into her living room, probably looking like he had just fought a troll.

"Fionna, what's wrong? You sounded so upset over the phone..." The girl simply stood there, looking at her feet. After a moment's silence, she extended her arms. Marshall was quick to walk over and pull her close. Her sobs wracked her frame, and Marshall knew her tears were going to stain his shirt. Yet he still hugged her tight and told her that it would be okay.

Marshall crooned to her as she fell asleep on his lap, her tears drying on her face. He had never found out what had made Fionna so upset. When the couple woke up, intertwined on the couch, Fionna only smiled half-heartedly and offered to make Marshall some breakfast.

But it didn't matter to Marshall, because if Fionna needed him, he would fly across the world for her.


End file.
